mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Clementi vs. Carey Vanier
The fight was a qualifier for the fourth season Bellator lightweight tournament. The fight was Rich Clementi's UFC debut. The fight was considered a controversial decision. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Both had good footwork early. Clementi shot for a double and got it slamming Vanier into side control. Four twenty-five. Vanier regained an open half-guard. Four fifteen. Clementi mounted. Vanier gave up the back with both hooks. Four minutes. Vanier was almost turned in to guard, Clementi turned himself beautifully back to the back. He had the body triangle. Three thirty-five. Clementi worked towards the choke. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Vanier kept trying to turn finally. Two minutes. One thirty-five as Vanier tried to wall-walk out. He was trying to turn. He was halfway turned. One fifteen. He was into guard. Clementi went for a kimura on the left arm. Vanier was defending. One minute. Thirty-five. Vanier avoided an armbar and came down with a big hammerfist and defended another armbar and stood out. Fifteen. Vanier kicked the leg. He backed off and let Clementi up. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Vanier landed an inside leg kick. Vanier blocked a feint-to-a-high-kick. Four thirty-five. Clementi landed an inside leg kick. Clementi landed a good leg kick. Four fifteen left. Vanier landed a nice right hook to the body. Four minutes. They clashed kicks. They clinched. Clementi kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Clementi worked towards a single, Vanier was defending. He got it into half-guard. Three fifteen as he passed to side control. Vanier stood but Clementi leaped up and had the back with a hook. Three minutes as Vanier turned into guard. Vanier landed four body shots. Two thirty-five remaining. Clementi swept and stood out and they broke. Two fifteen. Clementi landed a leg kick. Clementi landed a big right with two minutes, Vanier stuffed a single and got on top in a reversal to half-guard. Vanier worked for a guillotine. They scrambled, Vanier stayed on top turtling Clementi up. One thirty-five. Clementi drove forward and he was on top to guard again defending a guillotine. Vanier was cranking it hard. Clementi gave the thumbs-up. One fifteen. One minute as Clementi spun out to the clinch, Vanier got a tired slam to guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Vanier landed a good left hand. Clementi missed a high front kick. Vanier stuffed a single, went for a guillotine from the top, keeping side control and cranking it tight. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Clementi turtled up and Vanier took the back. Clementi spun and Vanier stood. He let Clementi up. Vanier kneed the body in close. Three thirty-five as Vanier hugged a double and put Clementi on his bottom. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Clementi kept trying to stand. Two thirty-five as Clementi came up and ate two legal partially blocked knees to the face. He put his hand down and ate another pair of illegal ones as his head was down. The fight was finally paused. Clementi was cut and bleeding badly from a cut over his right eye. They were working on the cut. Vanier said 'I didn't know.' It was the ref's fault. They touched gloves and continued and clinched. Two fifteen. Clementi plled standing guard with a tight guillotine. Two minutes as Vanier put Clementi down to guard defending an armbar. One thirty-five. Vanier passed to half-guard. Clementi stood to the clinch. One fifteen. Clementi was bleeding badly. One minute. Clementi tried to drop for a kneebar. Vanier stood over him. He turtled Clementi up and worked towards a D'arce. Thirty-five. Clementi escaped. Fifteen. Vanier rolled on top to side control with a tight guillotine. He came down to mount with it. He let it go as the third round ended. Both fighters were grinning at each other and Vanier helped Clementi up. Vanier got a 29-29 split decision by robbery.